We will find our way
by Mixxkitty
Summary: This story is going to basically be a continuation of how I think TWD should continue starting Season 5. This will also be a Bethyl story as well; please read and review? What happens at Terminus? Carol, Tyreese and Judith? Who kidnapped Beth? Find out here.
1. Terminus: the sanctuary for the devil

This story is going to basically be a continuation of how I think TWD should continue starting Season 5.

This will also be a Bethyl story as well; please read and review?

What happens at Terminus? Who kidnapped Beth? What about Carol and Tyreese with Judith? Find out here! :)

Episode 1 - Terminus, our sanctuary

Rick POV

I stood with my fist's on the inner walls of the abandoned train car we were all held captive in. We were all lured in by the false signs that were found scattered along the train tracks they all followed, the promise of sanctuary and a safe place to be blinded all of us with hope in finding one another. It was only a matter of time before we all succumbed to an unknown dark fate.

Something just didn't sit right with me about this place...

"I knew 'dis shit was too fuckin' good to be true." Daryl said trying to pry open the door forcefully. "I want to kill them sons a bitches!"

Everyone else kind of just stood there... What was this place? They all seemed to question aloud. Why were they being captured?

My head felt like it was spinning, I felt rage and hatred building inside me. I tried to reminisce what first put me off about this so called safe haven.

It was then I remembered when we first agreed to follow Alex to the "town square" and noticed the grill where the strange woman named Mary was standing and serving large chunks of meat... And Hershel's pocket watch hanging from his pants as he walked. Daryl's scarf looming over and unknown woman in the distance. Something immediately was up and I examined the plate being offered to me. That wasn't any normal meat, all these months surviving out here had he ever seen meat look that strange. It looked almost human... I remember slapping the plate down...

Rick suddenly regurgitated in the back of the train car as he suddenly realized what it was they were serving.

I could hear Everyone immediately became alarmed.

"Rick?!" Glenn yelled, as well as Daryl who ran to my side.

"These ain't no normal people... This just isn't your petty group of thieves."

I coughed again, "they are going to cook and serve our bodies to each other like cattle!"

The realization hit immediately... That sanctuary that we ran into, all that writing on the walls. "Never again, never trust, we first always" They were some cult, they ate people to survive amongst themselves.

"Notice how there weren't people? Where were the people? It was too quiet every room was empty..."

It was sickening. Just thinking about eating someone else... Cannibalism. It's different when you see the walkers doing it, because these people are fully aware if what their doing and know how wrong it is.

I remembered Lori... And finding her remains stuffed in the walker and stabbing it out of the damned beast... I groaned and held my stomach. I felt sick.

Everyone seemed to get riled up then.

"We need to get the fuck outta here! What are we gonna do Rick!?"

Maggie yelled as tears formed into her eyes. "We did not come this far to get eaten by these disgusting people!"

"I know, I know..." I began to pace

I ran my hand through my hair to try and massage my scalp and formulate as I closed my eyes.

"We need to develop a plan somehow, think of a way we can distract them and let us out... That's the only way we can actually achieve something here... We left a bag of weapons buried near the outer walls of this hellhole... If only we could get to it." I rambled on letting every thought escape my lips.

Daryl kicked the door real hard and yelled "Let us out you pussy bitches!"

A guard on watch outside yelled back "Be quiet or else all of you gonna be sorry"

Everyone heard the guards gun click immediately and became silent again.

They had no idea where to begin. What if they all were selected one by one to be killed and served... What if they wanted to keep up and feed them till they were fat from human remains that they themselves would be eaten after.

It was a spiral of destruction at this point until Michonne suddenly spoke up.

"Shhh," she cooed. " I know exactly how we are going to get out of here. But we have to be fast... No stopping or hesitation. If we blow this we are all shot and killed you hear me?"

Everyone looked up at her. Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Tara, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, even Carl who was still somewhat traumatized from before thinking he was going to be shot dead in front of me... Those son's if bitches...

"One of us needs to scream bloody murder in here," she whispered so no one from the outside could hear. "Someone needs to start up a fight and rile up is prisoners.." She smiled up at me and it's like I knew exactly what to do after.

Leave it up to Michonne to think of the best escape route.

"We need to do a little acting here to get one of these guards to come in here and break up a little fight... Once we get em in here we jump him and take his weapons..." She explained.

If they could act like something horrible was happening on the inside of the train cart someone was bound to come in and try to dissolve the situation... But what would happen after?

"Where are you gettin' at with this Macbeth bullshit" Abraham snorted

"You better watch your mouth their you piece of shit" Daryl said while raising his fist

"An' what you gonna do about it son?"

"Quiet in there now!" Yelled the guard outside.

"See you fool!" Daryl seethed.

Abraham's whole face turned red with anger.

"Hold it there save that for wen we escape brother," rick reasoned. "Let us pretend a brutal fight is going on in here and force them to come in here, once we disarm them we run out guns blazin' and hop the fence. We run like hell that's what we gonna do that's all we can do at this point. Once out of here we will blast these beasts out of Georgia faster than you can say Missisippi!"

Glen and Maggie exchanged looks and held into one another tenderly.

"I'm scared... What if we get shot dead..." She sobbed... After finally finding Glenn.

"That's a risk we are all taking by staying put in here." Michonne chimed in. "We aren't safe until we are out of here... That's when we can celebrate being with one another again..."

"She's right" Tara and Rosita both said at once, those two seemed quiet to start but were now actively engaged in the breakout plan.

"We need to do this together or we ain't getting out of here!" Tara stuck her hand out.

Everyone then came in and grabbed hold.

"Let's blow this hot dog stand" Carl finally said stepping out from behind me father. We exchanged small smiles at each tether and looked ahead of us.

"Here goes..."

Finally moving into Character POV

I think I write better that way :-P


	2. Reminiscing

Chapter 2 TWD -

Beth POV

It's been a couple days I think. Apparently I've been asleep for most of the time between getting taken away and healing from my accident in the meadow.

I was stuck in a tiny candle lit room with minimal furnishings. The walls were covered in a hard cherry wood plank and I had a tiny little night stand equipped with a single bible and a bottle of aspirin.

I sat up in the cot I was sleeping in and began crying. I don't even know how long it's been since Daryl and I were split up from each other after we were ambushed at the funeral home.

After surviving for a while with him for so long I just began to feel this connection to him that I never felt before... It was faint but it was always there. This electricity that coursed through my veins whenever he'd look into my eyes.

He always lingered too... My daddy used to say that when a person looks into your eyes for more than 6 seconds they either wanted to harm you or they were in love with you...

Stupid right? I know. He couldn't have been in love with me the weakling that got herself injured and kidnapped in the first place.

Oh how I missed him... I never got to tell him anything that night, even if he didn't feel the same way. I wanted to continue where we left off.

I remember that night like it happened yesterday...

*flashback*

"Way changed your mind?" I said playfully. Lately Daryl became more outgoing and seemed to smile more... Well not all the time, but he was beginning to open up more and actually have conversations with me. And oh did he make me laugh and feel giddy when he did.

He looked up at me from his mission of scraping the grape jelly from the bottom of the jar. He took one final taste and and slowly looked down. "I 'unno" he in audibly shrugged giving me this half smile.

Don't lie to me Daryl Dixon! Hmm I wonder what he could be thinking. "Don't I dunno me..." I smiled. I felt my self smiling as if I was shining bright on fire. I can't seem to control my expressions when he's near me this close.

Daryl shifted a bit, looking torn. Like he was battling himself on the inside and working something over. Finally he's eyes met mine so intensely. My smile slowly faded down like he tranquillized me real fast with his gaze.

We stood like that for a good while until finally I mustered up a "Oh..."

It was then I heard rattling from outside, that darned dog again! He could have chosen a better time to come around than now?! Gosh...

"Mangy mutt! Comin' around 'ere, better make it worth his while am I right?" He said while getting up and grabbing a jar of pigs feet and walking to the door.

Suddenly our lighthearted beautiful moment turned into a nightmare...

I heard him call to me for his bow. So I quickly as fast as I could stood onto my feet wincing in pain. My ankle still was pretty fucked up from that fall in the meadow.

Getting to the door I finally see him standing there barred against the door and multiple hands coming out scratching at him from the other side.

"Beth... RUN!" Daryl screamed "meet me outside I'll take care of this!"

I hesitated staring into his eyes and bit my lip before tossing him the bow and darting off to the back limping with my ankle. Oh the pain I felt just running away from him adding to the pressure going up my shin.

Minutes ago he was just looking into my eyes with this unknown intent... I felt like I was about to get kissed...

These past weeks with him was a whole new world; he became my world. We were both pushing each other into new horizons and became so much closer than I ever imagined we could. I seen the look in his eyes everyday since the burning of the moonshine cabin.

We were hooked.

I was gasping for air and bent down squeezing my ankle to try and release some pressure from the running that just commenced, I shut my eyes briefly as I listened to the loud sounds of crashing and the moans of walkers storming the inside of the mortuary.

'Please be okay... Please' I begged 'please...'

Just then I heard barking coming from behind me; the dog Daryl mentioned before had reappeared. Wagging his tail at me and pacing.

Suddenly in no time at all, I was lifted up into the air and swung over broad shoulders. I kicked an screamed but my efforts useless. I couldn't swing around and see my captor which frightened me even more.

"Daryl!" I screamed over and over, hoping the beautiful man would come like a knight in shining armor running out of he house and save me from this unknown fate.

The house was getting smaller and smaller as the person carried me away while the dog followed closely behind.

"Who are you?!" I yelled, thrashing again

"Everything is going to be okay... Be calm" the man cooed... Or so I thought it sounded like a man.

I was then tossed into the back if a car with a white cross painting into the back of the window shield...

That was the last I saw before everything went black.

*end flashback*

I sighed into the pillow I was holding and cried some more. I haven't cried like this in a long time. I promised myself that I would be strong and conceal my tears of agony. This new world we were living in was filled with death and grief. I shouldn't let it bother me but I just can't let him leave my head, or my heart.

"Daryl..." I sobbed.

I heard a knock on the door near my cot.

"Hello child, I can hear you awake in there..." Said the voice, it sounded pleasant and soft. "Please unlock the door so I can speak with you."

I looked up quickly and noticed the little button on the doorknob was pressed leaving the outside unable to turn. Shouldn't it be the other way around so I wouldn't escape my prison?

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion and slowly got my way up to open the door.

There stood a man wearing the uniform of a priest. I stared at him for a long time before he cleared his throat.

"I know you must be frightened, I'm sorry that you lost your friend..."

"Who are you!?" I screamed "what do you know about my friend?"

He made a move to place his hand on my shoulder but I immediately shrugged away. Priest or no priest, we were in a different world now I can't trust anyone...

"I was hiding out in my funeral parlor for months until you both showed up..." He said slowly. "Ever since the outbreak it's just been me and Betty here."

He looked down and didn't hold my gaze for long. "She accidentally got out and starting barking outside the house and last thing I knew there were dozens of the undead just crawling around..."

"...I knew the house was in use..." I whispered.

"I ran to my car and Betty took off I was calling for her when I seen you run out limping and she was filling closely behind you... I couldn't just leave you!" The man seemed to be so emotional at this point and very shakey. "... I'm Father Gabriel."

"Beth" was all I said. I just couldn't stop rethinking the events of that night. They kept on replaying and pausing when I was dragged off and dropped my nap sack.

"The man I was with..." I then croaked again. "I know he made it out alive!"

Gabriel looked at me with his dark brown eyes and frowned. He wasn't a very good looking man, probably in his mid 40's with short wavy brown hair. He wasn't very tall either probably around my height.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't leave you there injured... I'm sure you understand Beth. I was doing the best thing I thought possible." He stuck his hand out to me as a peace offering.

"Can I please go?" I said, tears welling up in my eyes again just thinking about Daryl and where he could be.

"Once your ankle has completely healed... Of course I will send you off with supplies and food." He smiled

He then turned around and began walking down the corridor of wherever we were, it looked like a church from what I've been observing. Paintings of different saints and stained glass windowed doors.

"Come with me, I've prepared dinner, you must be starving" was all he said as he walked away.

I followed, hunger getting the best of me.

My ankle feeling better already. I'll eat up and take off without notice.., I just can't stay here and pretend everything is okay! I need to go and search for him I know he's out there...

I know it!

Hmmmmmm? Whatcha think so far guys?


	3. Try sleeping with a broken heart

Chapter 3 -

Try sleeping with a broken heart -

The much anticipated Daryl POV. I'm going to try my best and keep him in character as his awkward standoffish self - but remember he has a soft spot for Beth! Keep that in mind while reading. Also a bit of fowl language is prominent in this chapter so beware if you are sensitive to cursing and the such!

Thanks for reading! Again please review if you have any constructive criticism.

- kitty

Daryl POV -

Everyone was huddled in a circle. I was standing off to the side looking in as Rick and Michonne formulated the escape plan to get the fuck out of here. My eyes traveled to Carl who was also off too the side. He had his hat hanging low off his head covering most if his facial features. He still seemed a bit traumatized from the incident with Joe's men.

Especially after watching his father rip out Joe's throat with his own teeth; I can't help but think still that's some badass shit right there. Rick would do anything to protect his family.

They were savages though, Joe and his crew, I knew this. Merle used to hang around with folk just like 'em back before the world turned to shit. I was put in a situation where I was damned if I went with 'em and a dead man if I decided to leave 'em. I knew exactly how to get along and that was to temporarily 'follow the rules'.

I planned on hanging around 'em and wanted to wait for a perfect opportunity to hightail it the minute Joe let his guard down.

It was was smooth sailing until his group along with myself ran into to Rick, Michonne and Carl on the road. At that point I didn't have a plan because part of my family was there and their lives were in danger; they were so fixed on killing so it was all or nothing. I had to do something anything to save my family. I desperately sought out reason in Joe and told him thy were good people but it turned out he was the man they were searching for that killed one of his men in the house they looted all along.

It's a small apocalyptic world I guess...

I could feel the anger rising up in my stomach when I witnessed that fat bastard trying to molest Carl while I was getting kicked and punched repeatedly on the ground. Speaking of which I still have the bruises and cuts on my neck and face. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly as I remembered what happened to us all and looked again ahead staring off to space.

'I couldn't do a damn thing to help them...'.I thought of Beth and that night she was taken from me. My heart sank some more as I recalled finding her bag laying there merely hitting the ground seconds ago.

When I get outta here I'ma go looking again... I would still be on her right now if I hadn't been caught in this mess. I can't give up... Not after what we've been through... She has to be okay... Please be okay. I hope those small survival tests I had trained her for would come in use for her if she escaped her captor... Wherever that may be.

With all the bad people in this world, being with Joes group made me think that Beth was with someone just like them and would have probably been raped and beaten. I winced at the thought... No... There are still good people... Let her be with a good person...

"Daryl...?"

I snapped up looking at the group. Everyone's eyes were on me with questioning looks.

"You alright there brother?" Rick said coming closer to me.

He must have been talking to me but I was too spaced out to even notice.

"I'm al'righ..." I muttered waving my hand out.

"Good. Abraham and Daryl. Y'all are gonna go ahead and talk shit to each other. Bang on the walls a bit an' keep yellin' until they barge in... I need everyone else to stand right next to the shaft way and get ready to jump anyone who comes in and disarm them by punching straight for any sensitive spots; neck, eyes, private parts. Hit 'em like a piñata...and don't stop until they are down". Rick said to everyone making gestures and giving strong glances, he was speeding through the rundown once more I'm assuming.

"Once we get their weapons we bolt straight to the fence and hop the gate...Glenn, Abraham, Daryl, Michonne.. You are gonna help me cover them and shoot at anyone who sees us..." He spoke to is with passion and hope. "Maggie, Sasha; I'd like you both to lead the rest if the group to escape and jump them fences."

"Right!" "Got it" said mostly everyone, even Eugene who was mostly quiet the whole time whilst being here.

"Dad... Let me help you know I'm a good shot!" Says Carl with a hint of defiance in his voice. Not now Carl!

"Carl this ain't no time to be disagreein' with your father" I said to him trying my best to sound easy going. "Once we get out you can bet your ass you gonna be shootin' up these m'fuckers".

"Carl right now I want everyone safely outta here as fast we can... Then I'll let you do all the shootin' okay?" Rick said grabbing hold of his sons shoulder. "We all gotta work together and get out together."

He then looked up at Glenn and nodded.

"Alright guys... Let's do this quickly..." Glenn says. "On the count of three... 1... 2... 3!"

Everyone got into their places. Abraham looked over at me and gave this wicked smile. Immediately busted out saying something along the lines 'the fuck you looking at you redneck bitch' calling me some names and what not saying I didn't have enough balls to step to him blah blah. Even though we were acting I still get the feeling there were some hidden truth and malice behind his insults. This just riled me up further as I yelled back calling him some nasty shit right back. It all was happening so fast. We kicked against the metal walls and cursed and kicked some more.

I could here two men yelling outside. "What the fuuuck is going on in there?!", "That's it I'm going in there!", "Fuck should we let Gareth know they are all riled up?".

Before the first guard could answer the metal door slid open revealing the two men armed with a machine gun, and each had two hand guns strapped to their legs... One of 'em was even holding my cross bow on their back with the strap slung across.

Abraham and me kept it up, I had my hands wrapped around his neck at some point and the men were yelling "Break it up, or I'll shoot!"

It was too late for them though, they carelessly were focused on us fighting the whole time not realizing everyone else was right there and jumped them so fast the men didn't even have time to shoot.

Michonne swiftly grabbed hold of the second man walking behind the first and twisted his neck. He fell to the ground dead. Everyone else piled on top of the other guy and began kicking the shit out if him.

He got knocked out cold and we sprung into action. Abraham patted my shoulder and nodded to me.

"Psh, good actor G.I. Joe." I said sarcastically. He just snickered and ran ahead catching up with The rest of the group keeping watch on all 360 degrees of the yard.

I snatched my crossbow back, and that handgun right off the dead fuckers holster and cocked it ready. Michonne took a machine gun, as well as Abraham. Rick and Glenn both took the other handguns.

Everyone was running so fast to the gates, there was still silence apart from the groan of the man waking up slightly from his knockout in the train car. Not anyone noticed we had escaped the cart yet. Pure luck.

Rick slammed the train cart door shut and looked up at me. I had stayed back a little ways to make sure he was covered. "Just so they think nothing is really amiss, they'll look out here and think someones slacking off, there was no way to escape from the inside so they won't be alarmed right away." He said naturally always wanting to explain. "Then when they do check they'll be Suprised...flesh eating bastards will get a taste of their own medicine and get eaten by them guys in here real fast. I nodded quickly and jerked my neck asking him to follow silently.

We got to the gate and hopped over. Immediately we all crouched low and stayed put. Everyone was catching their breath.

"I can't believe we made it out..." Maggie said holding into Glenn.

Abraham was crouched near Rosita and Eugene as Tara lay flat on the grass holding her chest. "That was nerve wrecking."

"Stupid motherfuckers..." Abraham snorted "Coulda raided them and they wouldn't have seen it coming."

"We needed to get everyone out safe before we go ahead and attack." Said Rick as he ran his shaking hands through his messed hair.

We all been through some shit since we got separated. Hell, we wouldn't been in some deeper shit if we didn't get out of there.

"Daryl." Michonne said catching my attention from the thoughts that raided my mind. "Let's go around and get them weapons we stashed."

I nodded immediately and then to Rick who nodded at me in approval.

Seconds ago we were the to be announced main course of these freak of natures little safe haven. Luring in survivors and promising sanctuary. I scowled thinking what if Beth had seen those signs plastered up everywhere... She would have been a victim too!

I sighed and readjusted the crossbow resting on my shoulder as I held it up keeping a close eye to my surroundings.

"So..." Michonne started up some small talk. "Those first couple weeks on your own... Did you ever think you'd be here with us now or what?"

I shrugged and grunted at her. I don't mean to sound so rude, I wasn't much of a talker anyway. The only one I really had some good conversations with were Rick and occasionally Carol when she'd come around teasing me about my odor at the prison.

Then I thought of Beth, she really got my brain working when she'd talk to me. Her beautiful eyes would shine brightly even when I knew she wanted to break down and give up. She'd challenge me and throw out this sass. Especially that night in the moonshine cabin. The way she handled me when I tried to break her down made me look at her in a new light... Signin' to me like some angel... She was a woman, not some spoiled girl who whined and cried at everything. Not only that but she was mature enough to deal with my crazy ass going off on her... I've never met anyone who'd look me in my eye and tell me straight 'cept for my own brother and of course Rick.

"To be honest." I said suddenly "I had lost all hope in finding y'all ever again. Chances were y'all were dead... That's the likely hood of someone surviving out here on their own. My trail went dry and I lost hope."

She turned to me and casually as ever she asked me. "So what changed your mind?

My eyes shot up to her and had hard time swallowing as I glared into the back of her skull. I remember when Beth asked me that same question only days ago... I could almost feel my pupils readjust.

'Beth Greene.' I whispered in my mind. ' she picked me up from the dark place I was and gave me hope that we could still live on...she was the light at the end of the tunnel'.

Michonne kept up her pace still ahead of me. She always seemed to have this sixth sense; like she could read my damn mind all'a sudden. Out of the silence I had given her what she said next really startled me.

"Y'know when I first met Andrea we didn't get along one bit, stubborn gal. It's surviving with each other that brings you closer. We spend every minute together looking out and learning different views from eachother. I've never told this to anyone but... I fell in love with her... And I know she felt the same for me..." She looked back at me with very serious eyes. "We will find her...Especially if she's been hanging around you... You're a tough son of a bitch..." She chuckled. "It'll be a meaningful reunion... Probably a lot better than the last time I saw Andrea... She never admitted to me her feelings but I knew... I could see it in her eyes." She paused again.

"Luckily with those eyes I see you have for her whenever her name gets brought up I have a feeling she has the same look in her eye when she thinks of you."

I smiled a little at the image of finding Beth alive and safe and just looking into her eyes as she would run up to me and I'd cradle her in my arms as she wept into my chest.

I don't think I'd care what anyone else thought... Not really, not after the things we both been through together.

Once again I grunted again in acknowledgement of her words turning slightly pink as she turned back away.

'I hope so... I really hope so.' I thought.

We came to the tree near the front entrance and began movin' some dirt around and finding our duffle bag of weaponry. I hauled it up and slung it on my shoulder.

"Looks like we ain't gettin' any sleep til all them motherfuckers are dead." I said beginning to turn back around."

"You bet your ass they are gonna be sorry they ever messed with us, I'll slice off their heads one by one the minute I get my hands on my katana." She stuck her hands up I'm front if her moving them around like a karate chop and did some ninja pose. She laughed after catching up to me as I walked off.

That woman sure did have a good sense of humor. I thought of Beth again... She would smile too even when times just didn't seem right to really smile. She did it anyway... Just to be alive.

We were coming back to area we left the group; I could see them overhead. "Na how the hell we gonna run up back in there and kill the fuckers?" I questioned out loud.

Now I was a good shot, hunter, fighter but fighting these guys seemed like new turf. Shit I could get eaten alive by some regular ass people. Hell nah!

"We just need to find their weakness' just like we found the governors..." Michonne began "I'm sure we can all think of something". I nodded as we made it finally back up to Rick I dropped the bag in the middle of everyone.

We all were crouched down together now huddled. Rick was beginning some speech on protecting each other and sticking together. We couldn't afford to be separated, we all needed to chip in and do our part. Main mission being to infiltrate the terminus camp unexpectedly as we had done before.

It would be a lot more difficult now to get in... So that means we can't wait too long. It'll be soon those dead guards will be found undead and some type of trouble will stir.

"There's no way we gettin' back in their Rick. It's too risky" said Abraham crossing his arms across his chest. "We'll just be risking the groups safety and more people are gonna get killed because once they discover we've escaped their guard will be up 24/7."

Even though I wanted to slam his face in for getting smart with Rick...

"Hey what yourself there sergeant; weren't you the one just saying we shoulda raided them?" I said to him in a menacing tone. Though... I couldn't help but agree. When your out hunting and you encounter a violent prey; you need to scout 'em from afar.

"Why don't we jus' keep watch on different corners of the exits and shoot long range to anyone trying to leave Terminus?". Says Bob, who was standing near Abraham.

I nodded agreeing, "It would be better if we can trap them inside... We already left some walkers in there, we also have the advantage of spotting and killing anyone coming near the gates to escape".

Rick looked up and shook his head. "These guys have walls to protect them, two walkers ain't nothing to these folks. Shit they have ammunition... They'll just shoot 'em dead" He sighed rubbing his temple.

"I'll go in." Michonne suddenly offered. "There really aren't that many of them that I couldn't handle with some stealth and agility."

"No!" Carl yelled suddenly after hearing her outburst.

"She ain't going alone..." I said offering myself up as well. If we could get in there while I cover Michonne and she retrieves her sword. These fuckers will be dead upon sight of her, she was a monster with it and damn did she swing fast. We are silent killers. No one would see it coming...

"Alright then, I'm coming too. Eventually guns will be blazing, there's no chance y'all gonna get cornered." Rick said holding up his gun. "Everyone else, I expect y'all to be separating in even groups in every corner of the camp. Shoot anyone who exits..."

Once we kill off this damned sanctuary of death... We'd have somewhere safe and cannibal free to stay locked tight.

"Glenn I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone. I'd like you to over see too Abraham, I know safety is your first concern before moving into your mission am I wrong?"

They both nodded. And his attention then went to Carl just standing there with the shade covering his eyes.

"Carl... I need you to be strong for me okay. Be strong and protect the group while I'm gone..." They both hugged briefly in silent acceptance and hastily went on with the plan.

We needed to get a move on before nightfall and get into position so we all went off in our separate ways.

It was sad to split up again and shit this was gonna be a rough ride but I'm determined. I need to make sure we succeed this mission and finally I can get to searchin' for Beth...

Wherever you are.

Thanks for being so patient everyone! Been pretty busy at my job lately but I promise to get more time in witting a bit more to those of you who like my story so far. :)


End file.
